The proposed research is an examination of the compensatory process among the nonverbal immediacy behavior. The principle of compensation predicts that if the degree of interpersonal intimacy, expressed through the immediacy behaviors, is changed, then behavioral adjustments will result which restore equilibrium. The comfortable range of variability in two of the immediacy behaviors, approach distance and body orientation, will be examined in the first study. Subjects will be instructed to assume those approaches and orientations which represent the limits of comfortable interaction. The results from the first study will permit decisions to be made regarding the manipulations in the second study. Specifically, if the process of compensation is mediated by discomfort. Then approaches and orientations within the limits of comfort will not produce compensatoy responses, while those outside of the comfortable range will produce compensatoy responses. The effect of the manipulation of approach distance and body orientation will be primarily measured in two other immediacy behaviors, eye contact and body lean. In addition, the subjects' completion of personality inventories in both studies will permit an examination of personality scale scores as predictors of the immediacy behaviors. In conlusion, the proposed research should permit a comprehensive evaluation of the compensatoy process as manifested in the relationships between the immediacy behaviors.